The present invention pertains to handrails, and in particular, to a handrail specially suited for use on a marine vessel, motor home, travel trailer or other recreational vehicle. Many recreational vehicles and vessels provide a series of steps and an associated handrail along their outer surfaces to accommodate easy access thereto. However, due to the mobility of the vehicle or the like, the handrail must be adjustably constructed to avoid interference with the desired travel.
One common approach is to detachably secure the handrail to the vehicle so that it may be removed for travel. An example of such a construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,227 issued May 12, 1987 to Hansen, and entitled PORTABLE BALUSTRADE AND PLATFORM ASSEMBLY. However, while such arrangements avoid travel interference, they involve labor-intensive and time-consuming operations to attach and detach, and therefore often become a nuisance to the user. Furthermore, suitable and easily-accessible storage space must be provided for receiving the handrail during travel. Also, the various fasteners utilized to assemble and attach the handrail must be kept track of to ensure that they will not become lost or erroneously used in the subsequent erection and attachment of the handrail. This problem is especially acute if the handrail is to be stored for a long duration before reassembling.
In an effort to alleviate these difficulties, past artisans have also developed collapsible handrails, such as disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,116 issued Jan. 19, 1988 to Williams et al., and entitled STORABLE STAIRWAY AND PLATFORM APPARATUS FOR RECREATIONAL VEHICLES; U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,211 issued Dec. 14, 1976 to Graves, and entitled RETRACTABLE PATIO ASSEMBLY FOR USE ON A PICKUP TRUCK MOUNTED CAMPER OR THE LIKE; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,298 issued Oct. 14, 1975 to Humphrey, and entitled FOLDABLE STEPS FOR MOBILE HOME. However, these handrails typically involve a plurality of pivotally interconnected segments which cooperate to effect collapse of the handrail against the vehicle in a vertical plane or elements which fold against an enlarged horizontal porch section before collapsing against the side of the vehicle. These arrangements greatly increase the complexity of the handrail and invariably increase the cost of fabrication and the susceptibility to disrepair.